Naruto's Little Run in
by crescent-moon-demon
Summary: Another typical day, with another typical Naruto. But a surprise is in store.Fanfic written by Itachi Hatake, posted by me. ItachixNaruto,yaoi,oneshot


1_**Pleez be sure 2 review. My friend would be most pleased. **_

One day Uzumaki Naruto was strolling on a forest trail in the brisk morning dawn, he was unaware of the sinister pair of eyes following his every move. Suddenly he sensed movement coming from the direction of one of the many thorn berry bushes up ahead. Slowly Naruto crept upon the unsuspected visitor "Caught ya'!!" he yelled, only to find that he had captured a frightened squirrel. "Oh, sorry there little guy!! I didn't mean to grab you!! I thought you were something else!! I swear by my ninja honor!!" A grinning and slightly embarrassed Naruto gently put the squirrel on the soft mossy ground where it scurried away to safety. Naruto contently watched as it left, not paying any attention to his surroundings. He went back to his jogging. He judged by the position of the sun that it was just getting to be five a.m. He confirmed this because he was wearing a watch on his left wrist.

Naruto loved this time of day because it seemed to him that this was the only time when his troubles just faded away. Naruto stopped to take a rest about fifteen minutes later and he considered going back to his village, Konoha. "They'll start looking for me when they find me missing" Naruto wasn't really in the habit of waking up early to go for a walk. "Eh...Oh, well!! Let them miss me!! Serves 'em right for how they treat me!!" Naruto thought of Sakura ignoring him and goggling over Sasuke, and Sasuke with that smug look on his face that always ticked Naruto off so much that it made him wanna go punch Sasuke right in the face. "Sasuke..." Naruto didn't know what it was about Sasuke that never failed to get him in a bad mood, maybe it was because everything always came to him easily, and had everything that Naruto failed to get himself. Naruto quickened his pace, suddenly remembering that today Kakashi-sensei planned to have a meeting with him at the Ramen shop to discuss the progress he had made in his chakra flow over the last few months. Actually, Naruto couldn't care less about the chakra stuff, he simply wanted to see if he could get any free food on behalf of his sensei. Naruto's mouth watered at the thought of all that delicious ramen filling his empty belly. "Well!! I guess there **IS** a reason to go back home after all!!!" He yelled to no one in particular and started grinning the silly smile that always got him in a good mood. He started looking for the trail that would lead him straight to the village.

"...Hello...Naruto, is it??"

Naruto spun around to confront the one who had spoken to him._"Weird..." _Naruto thought _"I didn't even hear him come over..." _Naruto took a deep breath and decided to do the tough guy act. "Umm...OKAY!!! Who are you?? I swear!! I'm a trained ninja!! And I'll use whatever I gotta if you're an enemy!!" _Yeah...real smooth Uzumaki, _Naruto cursed himself in his head.

"...easy...I just want to have a little...talk with you...Naruto.." The way that the guy talked was velvety and a little too calm for Naruto's liking, it made his skin crawl. He decided to take a look at the one addressing him. He looked to be no more than seventeen years of age, pale, and harboring a tired look around his eyes, Naruto noticed that his eyes were oddly colored and had a very unusual look to them while staring at Naruto "...Well, what do you say?? Will you join me on a walk??" Naruto pretended to be thinking for a while and he bluntly answered "Nope" That made the other sigh and start shaking his head. "I guess we have to do this the hard way, not that I'm complaining, I knew you would start resisting at some point, anyways, struggling just gets me excited." It took Naruto only a little to digest the information that was given to him. "Hey, Creep!! Are you trying to say you wanna kidnap me?!?!?"

The Guy spoke smoothly, not losing rhythm for a second "Maybe...or, maybe I wanna do something else..."

Naruto was getting mad now, this guy was nuts!! But...Naruto couldn't help a knot of fear appear deep in his gut, somehow he knew he didn't wanna mess with him.

"Look, wise guy!! You still didn't answer my question!! WHO ARE YOU?!?!" Naruto yelled out the question now.

"Oh, fine we'll do this your way...for now...I'm sure you've heard a little something about me, but I would like to introduce **myself**. I am Uchiha Itachi, elder brother of Sasuke,...I just happen to know that you two are close friends...Tell me, does he still rant about killing me for what I did??"

Naruto's mouth was dry, he didn't know what to say, he _DID_ know the name, and what he's heard wasn't good. For starters, He killed all of the Uchiha clan, only sparing Sasuke, and since then he's become a class S criminal and was feared almost more than Orochimaru.

" I don't know what you want me for...You already have a big reputation...SO LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!" Naruto tried running away but as soon as he turned around, Itachi was right infront of him again."Look Naruto...I already told you that it's useless trying to fight against me, I'm just to much for you. But I'll play along with you if it's that important for you..." Suddenly, before Naruto could say a word he was pinned down to the earth and Itachi was breathing down his neck, "so Naruto...What do you think of THIS little game?" Itachi whispered near his throat

At this point Naruto was panicking and struggling to no avail, trying to escape Itachi's grasp. Itachi was just enjoying the struggle that Naruto was putting up. Frantically Naruto was thinking of a way to escape when he got a cold chill all over his body and he froze all movement. Itachi was running his tongue over Naruto's cheek. It was going very slowly, and it went from his chin to all the way to his ear. The time seemed to stand still for Naruto.

"Sorry...but I can't help myself. Seeing you helpless just makes me want to taste you even more, your fear is tantalizing to me." Naruto didn't say anything but his eyes opened very wide as the realization dawned on him.

Itachi chuckled to himself as he saw the look on the boy's face. It was true that he had been observing him for the last few weeks to see if he was truely strong, but also what was important was that he _LIKED_ what he saw for other reasons as well. Just the thought of it made Itachi bite Naruto's neck roughly.

Naruto held back a yell as Itachi bit him, what came out sounded like a muffled gasp.He couldn't do anything, because he was being held down by force. After a moment Naruto felt warm liquid slowly move down his neck: blood.

Itachi started sucking the blood that seeped out of the wound he had created. The blood he missed would just soak into naruto's jacket. Itachi lifted his head "Naruto..." Itachi said while licking his lips

"..your blood...tastes so...good.." Itachi took a deep breath to inhale the aroma of Naruto's life force.

"Heh... I bet Sasuke would just DIE to be in my place right now. You might not notice, but he really has a thing for you." At that Naruto was just about to yell at him that he's a fuckin' lunatic, but as soon as he got his head up to say so, Itachi pressed down on Naruto's lips. Naruto felt like a huge shock was enveloping his body and tried to jerk away without any luck. A few seconds later Itachi took a rest from what he was doing to check on the bite he had made. Sure enough, it was gone. Such was the power of the kyuubi.

After Itachi was done examining his neck he felt like going back to kissing Naruto, who hadn't made a move since Itachi first kissed him. Itachi stared at Naruto's face that still had a look of shock on it. At the academy they went from walking dogs to saving the village but NEVER anything like this. Itachi gently touched Naruto's face with his hand, that startled Naruto so much that he once again talked to Itachi "What do you want from me?" he asked quietly. Itachi's answer was "What is it that everyone wants?" he said that without even a little hint of emotion. Right after he said that Itachi again kissed naruto, but with much more force this time. Naruto was pressed hard against the ground and couldn't help it when a whine escaped from deep inside of his being. Itachi heard him and pushed even harder than he already was. At this point Naruto was having trouble breathing and tried moving away, gasping for air. Itachi saw him gasping, so he grabbed Naruto's head and thrust so that he was facing itachi again. This time when he forced Naruto to kiss him, Naruto felt Itachi's tongue slip into his mouth and start feeling around. Naruto wanted to gag or at least see if he could bite Itachi's tongue off but he couldn't move a muscle and didn't know why. Naruto snuck glances at Itachi to see if he would stop any time soon, but he was just as emotionless as he was when talking.

Itachi was getting restless, this wasn't enough for him. He needed much more. But not here, somewhere else, so he got off of Naruto and stepped back. Shakily, Naruto got up and gave Itachi a _'go to hell' _look and was prepared to fight when Itachi raised his hand to stop him. "I don't have time for this right here, maybe in a more convenient location...later, though..." With that Itachi disappeared in a cloud of whirling smoke.

Silently, Naruto left as well, still having the taste of Itachi in his mouth, and in a quick flash he wondered if Sasuke tasted like that, as soon as he thought that he shook his head in disgust. Back on the trail to Konoha, Naruto was thinking about what Itachi had told him and sighed.

"What did I do to deserve this?? I have all my training to do, the missions, and not to mention that I have to do chores, and now this..." Naruto had finally reached the village and heard the far-off screams of little children playing. He checked his watch once more to see how much time had passed. Amazingly, he saw that it was already seven-thirty!!!

Frantically, he ran as fast as he could to the Ramen Shop in the town square to find that Kakashi was still there waiting for Naruto. Kakashi was lazily playing with a noodle when Naruto arrived. "Hmm...It's about time you got here, I go through all the hassle getting up early and actually being here on time, just so that you get here two hours late...Oh well, can't say that I haven't been there. Anyway, let's get to the subject..."

Kakashi watched Naruto during the whole talk, and he felt that there was something wrong about the way Naruto was acting. For one thing, Naruto was hardly speaking at all, and, he barely got through one bowl of ramen. Kakashi knew that the blonde's favourite food in the world was ramen and was really expecting Naruto to waste all of his money and leave him broke. "Naruto, is there something that you need to tell me?? Because I'm willing to listen, of course..." Kakashi wanted to see if there was any change would take place in Naruto's face, but Naruto only squinted a little "Nah...I'm fine.." after that Naruto was excused to go back home. at his apartment Naruto noticed that it was really dirty, he figured he had time, so he put on one of his worn shirts and started to clean-up. A few hours later, Naruto was grinning triumphantly as he looked over his spotless room. Only problem was that he had a ton of garbage bags full of old junk that he had trouble moving over to the garbage shoots. But finally the job was done.The blonde collapsed on his bed and congratulated himself for a job well-done. By now, he had completely forgotten the incident at the forest. Slowly Naruto closed his eyes to let sleep overtake him.

A couple hours later Naruto awoke to a jump, He looked out the window and saw that it was completely dark, with only the faint moonlight to soften the sharp surface of landscape. Naruto remembered the reason he had woken up, a nightmare. In the dream, Naruto was running, and Itachi was always right behind him reaching out with cold hands that seemed to turn into claws ready to tear him apart. Naruto shuddered. He wondered if he would be able to fall asleep again. When he got to bed he noticed that it was colder, he got up again to see that the window had been left open. Weird thing was that he DIDN'T open it. He felt a pair of hands grab him from the back and push him down with a lot of force. Naruto fell with a thud. "Umph!" is what Naruto said when he hit the floor. Instantly there was another weight upon Naruto. "Hello Naruto-kun, It's been a while, hasn't it?"

Naruto knew that voice, the sick velvety voice that made his skin crawl. "Get lost, or I'll lose my temper."

"Oh, Naruto... such a kidder.." Was Itachi's dry reply "remember when I said we'd continue in a more _convinient _location? Well, what better than in one's room?" Itachi smirked and added "I saw you cleaning all day and when you were with your sensei, by the way, why didn't you want to tell him about me?" Naruto didn't answer him, couldn't, because he didn't know the answer either. Itachi stared at Naruto's face and saw the hate in the boy's eyes. That's about all Itachi could take before his want of Naruto came fully. Itachi pushed himself down on Naruto, forcing the younger boy to inch upward a little. That's when Itachi started breathing on Naruto's neck.

Naruto grimaced as he felt Itachi's hot breath on him. Naruto started to squirm and kick when he felt Itachi's hand slide up into his shirt and start stroking him. Itachi started to kiss naruto and remove the boy's clothes' with ease despite Naruto's thrashing. Suddenly, Naruto had an idea, he started yelling. Itachi murmured "That's not going to work...I set a genjutsu on everyone...so don't expect anyone to come soon..." Naruto was out of ideas and could only watch as the killer pealed away at his clothes. With Naruto stripped of everything, Itachi could feel the other boy's pulsing body beneath him, and that made him quicken with lust. Itachi was still stroking Naruto's back when he started kissing him on the neck. Itachi was leaving marks on Naruto's neck that resembled bruises and itachi was moving up to Naruto's mouth. Naruto was turning paler by the second watching his intruder touch him. Itachi got the urge to do more to Naruto, so he started taking off his own clothes as well, Naruto watched in horror at what was happening. Naruto felt Itachi's hot body press against him once more. Naruto was aware of Itachi's hardness against him and wondered what Itachi was planning to do next. Naruto's breathing was coming out all raspy now, furthering Itachi's temptations. for a while, everything was quiet and they lay still. Then, Itachi spoke "..Turn..." Naruto could hardly believe what he heard "W-w-what did you s-say?"

"I...said...turn around...now..." With that Itachi gripped Naruto's shoulders tightly and turned him around so that the boy's face was on the floor. Naruto got the air knocked out of him and he made an "Oof!" sound."STOP! Please!! I-I don't want this!!" Naruto pleaded. Itachi didn't respond, he just kept on breathing heavily trying to control himself. Until he finally couldn't take it any longer and positioned himself on Naruto.

"Hu...ready, Naruto? I just hope you're a virgin, because you know what they say, everyone remembers their first..."

Naruto was breathing as hard as Itachi, his heart was beating rapidly, and his tongue was sticking to the roof of his mouth. He could hardly whisper out, "I don't want this...", when Itachi answered him with a soft kiss on the lips that led his tongue sliping into Naruto's mouth once more. With rapid speed naruto found that Itachi was ready to insert himself into Naruto, and he was scared. All Naruto could do was struggle, and that did little good. Itachi suddenly thrust upward and Naruto felt pain like he never felt before. He screamed. It was one of the longest screams Itachi had ever heard, and he enjoyed every moment of it, although he still hadn't even begun what he had planned out yet. Naruto was breathing harder than he ever had, he felt like he was being ripped apart.

Itachi waited until Naruto stopped screaming before thrusting again, even harder and faster. Naruto screamed again and his voice was becoming hoarse, he had tears in his eyes that started streaming down his face. Itachi saw Naruto's face twisted in pain and tenderly wiped away a tear on Naruto's cheek, the blonde cringed away at Itachi's touch making Itachi chuckle. "Heh..you know, if you would relax, it wouldn't hurt as much..." Naruto was sobbing quietly at this point, for the first time ever, he felt completely hopeless. "I **hate** you...so much..."

Itachi started massaging Naruto's member, making Naruto shiver."You like that, don't you?" Itachi said in a husky voice, and started to feel on some of Naruto's most intimate places. And against his will, naruto groaned at the feelings. Itachi pulled on Naruto, "No!! S-STOP!! Please!! It hurts!!" Naruto gasped out in shock. Again Itachi started to thrust, and Naruto squinted the pain back.

Itachi was almost finished, but there was one thing he wanted Naruto to do first. Silently Itachi got up and went to Naruto's shower. "Don't move, I'll be right back..." He left Naruto on the floor heaving and shaking. Naruto could only move himself up an inch before crashing down with pain that shot itself up Naruto's body. After a couple minutes Itachi came back out a little fresher. Quickly he sat down next to Naruto and stared out with a new expression on his face that made Naruto try to back up in spite of the pain. Silently Itachi pulled Naruto very close to him making Naruto groan in pain. For a while Naruto didn't know what he was supposed to do, so to help him out, Itachi pushed him forward. Naruto yelped as he landed in Itachi's lap. He got up gasping for breath. "W-w-what do you think you're doing!!" Naruto didn't think Itachi could get any lower. "What does it look like I'm doing?? Nothing. You're the one whose going to give me a blow-job...so go.." Naruto was shaking his head in disbelief so Itachi spoke again, "Let me make it clearer to you, if you don't do what I say, this will happen to you..."

Itachi took a kunai that was laying around and slowly made a cut on Naruto's neckbone. Blood seeped out of the wound and Itachi licked it tentatively. "So are we clear, naru-chan? Oh.. And, how about giving it a little, rub down, huh? It's been a while since I had one of those..."Naruto didn't want to but he had to or else he would die as a very clumsy gennin shinobi. Slowly, Naruto got a little closer and he saw the _'I knew you'd come' _look on Itachi's face. With clammy hands he reached down and touched Itachi's toughness. Slowly Naruto bent over and licked the head slowly and that made Itachi moan. Itachi reached out to grab Naruto's head and pushed him down so that it would go down Naruto's throat. Naruto chocked and coughed when Itachi did that and stared with wide eyes until Itachi repeated his act over and over again, soon Naruto was sick of having Itachi in his mouth, literally.

After about five minutes of this, Itachi let go of Naruto's head "There, I think you can handle the rest from here, and remember what I said, give it a massage..." Naruto had to do what Itachi said and started grabbing him how he thought was right. His actions were answered by Itachi's low moans. He remembered that he had to suck so he got down and pushed it in his mouth as far as he could make it go. It made him wanna gag, because of what he was doing, but also because it was Itachi, his rival's older brother. About half an hour passed like this when suddenly, Itachi stopped Naruto and quickly thrust. Naruto gagged at the thick, warm liquid that was going down his throat. "Now...swallow it.."Itachi said in a slow voice. Naruto shook his head violently, trying not to puke. Itachi narrowed his eyes "Oh, are you sure about that?" Naruto started to spit it out, but Itachi grabbed his throat and slowly tightened his grip. Naruto couldn't breathe, he started chocking and thrashed wildly to get away. After about a minute, Itachi let go. Naruto felt red and his mouth was still really wet and sticky. "Now...as I was saying...you're GOING to swallow...because I told you to...so DO IT NOW!!!"

So Naruto did. And it made his stomach flip when he did it. That's when Itachi decided to make his final move, to make Naruto come. He got on top of Naruto again and started stroking Naruto's member. Naruto couldn't say anything. He grabbed and pulled and stroked and massaged, Naruto couldn't believe it, but it actually felt kind of good. On one hard pull Naruto couldn't help but moan. That made Itachi keep going harder and harder, until he couldn't take it anymore. He yelled, followed by a smug smirk by Itachi. Naruto had released. Itachi got up licking a finger, staring at the panting Naruto. Itachi silently slipped on his clothes and told the almost unconscious Naruto ,"Jeez...I had fun tonight, we should really do this more often...so, _see ya_..."

Itachi leaped out the window with his cape right behind him and was gone. Slowly, Naruto looked at the watch and saw that it was six a.m. Almost time to get up. Silently, Naruto closed his eyes to have whatever sleep he could. He slept well in to the afternoon, and he couldn't imagine ever sleeping so soundly.


End file.
